


Mistrust (Unfounded)

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama has reasons for his trust issues, no matter that he knows there's no need for them. At least Madara's able to help him through them - even if he's entirely aware that's what he's doing.





	Mistrust (Unfounded)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna start cross-posting all of my drabbles, just in case tumblr tries to hide them like it does other things.

Tobirama had never met a bigger idiot in his life.

It had been nearly three weeks since he’d shared Madara’s bed, and in those three weeks Madara had been nothing short of insufferable. Today was proving to be no different since he’d been all but preening since he’d come over to Hashirama’s house - something he’d been doing every time they were in the same room.

For the first week, Tobirama had assumed he’d made a mistake. It was no secret that they hadn’t gotten along in their formative years, and a bit of leftover mistrust had almost made him fear the worst. But if one thing had always been consistent about Madara it was that he hated for his time to be wasted. If he’d wanted to be petty or cruel he would’ve found something much less time consuming than faking a relationship for months just to screw with him. 

Tobirama scowled down at his tea, not even bothering to fake paying attention to whatever Hashirama was on about. Assuming Madara has faked their entire relationship over a bit of strutting about was probably an overreaction. Trust issues were certainly nothing new to him but they rarely ever reared their heads this violently.

His attention was so focused elsewhere that it took awhile to realize Hashirama had left. By then Madara had taken over his seat, scooting closer to press their legs together under the table. 

“Where did Anija go?”

Madara snickered a bit, teaching over to take the now empty tea cup from him. “Picking up Mito from work, since he’s the one who crashed her car.”

“Ah.”

Silence was a bit awkward for them now but he didn’t know what else to fill it with. Madara’s hand was warm where it held one o his own, his thumb tracing absent and nonsensical patterns, but Tobirama couldn’t seem to focus on the soothing motion.

He knew it was an illogical conclusion. Nothing in Madara’s actions had suggested anything but a bit too much pride in having his company for a night. But logic and feelings so often waged wars in minds and his was no exception to that pattern - Tobirama slipped his hand away, taking back his cup to give him a valid enough excuse to leave Madara alone at the table.

Not that he stayed there long. Idiots came in vast varieties and Madara had ever been incompetent when it came to reading others. He was soon at Tobirama’s back, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, nosing himself right up against Tobirama’s neck while he put the kettle on.

“Did you need something?”

He sighed at his own cold question, feeling Madara go stiff for a moment. If he wasn’t careful this could lead to  _ a talk _ , and very little had ever been as painful and embarrassing as the single  _ talk _ they’d had since they started seeing each other.

“Should I have to  _ need _ something in order to give affection?”

Tobirama leaned his weight back ever so slightly, not quite making Madara support him but not standing on his own either. “No.”

“Then why ask?”

He didn’t give an answer. Not because Madara didn’t deserve one; his mistrust might be understandable considering past circumstances but it didn’t mean it was founded concerning his current partner. He still slipped away again, disguising it as just fixing his tea and hoping that Madara wouldn’t be stubborn about this.

It came as a surprise to no one when he stubbornly followed Tobirama across the kitchen, even bodily (if gently) turning him around when he still gave no answer.

“This is about us fucking, isn’t it?”

“ _ Madara _ !” He cringed at the phrasing, crossing his arms between them. “Must you be so boarish?”

The exasperated eye roll was a bit uncalled for. “I thought maybe I’d been imagining it, but you  _ have _ been avoiding me since then. Haven’t you?”

“I’ve not been avoiding you.” At least, as far as he was aware he hadn’t been, though it was possible he simply hadn’t noticed he was. Besides, not wanting to be around Madara wasn’t an issue - despite finding the idiot irritating at times, he  _ did _ care for him deeply, and never regretted the time they spent together. He didn’t even regret spending a night in his company, no matter the hesitance it caused him now - it was a past experience with someone else that made it impossible to meet Madara’s eyes. The only past experience before that one night with him, the mocking sneer and insults after having made him wary of anyone who showed ‘interest’ in someone like him.

“Why did you want to sleep with me?’

Madara stared at him for a few moments without speaking, his lips pursed. “That’s a trick question.”

“It’s not.”

“Nothing good ever comes from questions like that.” Madara grumbled a bit more but he didn’t pull away, sliding his hands down to rest at Tobirama’s hips. “I’m not sure what the hell you expect me to say.”

“...the truth?”

“Because I’m attracted to you, idiot.” Despite the insult Madara’s tone was soft, his thumbs sliding into Tobirama’s front pockets to tug him a bit closer - even though they were already incredibly close, with him trapped between the counter and his Uchiha. “You’re sexy. And smart, and not entirely awful to be around. And-” Madara paused just long enough to press their lips together, finally catching Tobirama’s gaze- “I care about you. Sharing that kind of intimacy with you meant a lot to me.”

Tobirama had to close his eyes for a moment, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Ah.” The silence that followed was soft and peaceful, and Tobirama had no plans of slipping away. He found he quite liked being in Madara’s arms, able to tangle his hands into his wild mane and keep him close, trading soft kisses until the sound of Hashirama’s car drug them apart.

Trust issues couldn’t be solved in a single evening, but at the very least this situation could be put aside without having to really  _ talk _ like he’d feared they might. And now he had quite the attractive partner to keep him company on cold nights - with no fears of being mocked for it afterwards.


End file.
